bestspelleverfandomcom-20200214-history
Minor Characters
This page is for random characters who are not yet important enough to merit their own page. It can also be used to start new pages. Hegar Dark Haired swordsman. The party leader of group Rain first encountered. Wields a sword. Made Rain Kill his first slime. Stupid enough to try to cook and eat a Musk Wolf. Brovose A lanky nagic user of group Rain first encountered. Knows fire bolt. Anton Archer in group Rain first encountered. Gus A portly man works at the Guild handing out quests. Ameliah paid him to help Rain but he was somewhat negligent. Mlemlek Ko-Latti and Ava Mlemlek Ko-Latti sold Rain his clothing. Seemed super nice and enjoyed trying to figure out other languages. He was teacthing his daughter Ava how to be a merchant. Mlem is attacked by bandits and assisted by Stint. Mlem is a competent fighter and owns several magical items including a journey cart and skip stone. Khurt Silver-plated tavern-keeper of the tavern near the guild. He helped Rain with language. Likes punching lightly as a form of affection. Vanna, Yott and Tarney The workers who Rain helped break up the blockage in the sewer. Vanna is the senior worker. She is introduces the group to Rain. Yott is a younger woman. She is the one to break through the blockage first. Tarney is a younger man and he gets washed away by the filth but Vanna saves him. Lavarro An older woman, with steel-gray hair. Silver-Plated Force Mage but close to gold. Highest level force mage outside the Empire of Adamant or the Democratic Kingdoms of Ekrustia. Ex-wife of Halgrave. Has a daughter named Mahria who she is taking out with hire group members to teacher her how to be an aventurer. Very serious no nonsense demeanor. Let Rain join in the adventure to the Vekuavak Mine at Jamus's insistence but only on the condition Rain got no reward. Ended up sharing some of the reward with after he Rain got kicked out of the city by her ex-husband. Jamus says not to mention Halgrave while she is around. Known as "the silent, deadly killer" according to Val. Halgrave Only gold plate within hundreds of leagues of Fel Sadanis. He is the guild leader. Giant asshole. Suspended Rain from guild and fined in 500 Tel under guild law because the guards complained to him about Rain's public use of Purify. Lavarro is his ex wife and Mahria is his daughter. Wears blue armor. His divorce from Lavarro was "epic" Mahria Long brown hair and cute, upturned nose. Some kind of Ice Mage. Daughter of Lavarro and Guild Leader. Very curious about where Rain is from. Seems to have run into problems with the Guards before and dislikes them. Very mischievous and somewhat flirty. Magic Item Merchant Sells the crappy stat rings to Rain. Rankin An old man who works at the guild. He was the one who allowed Rain to rent a room for cleaning the guild with purify. Mans the other counter from Gus. "surpisingly strong grip" Wallace Works for the guild. He initially was suspicious that Rain has injured Val. Healed Val for money after Gus reassured him. Potentate Fecht Rules the Empire of Adamant. He has been Potentate for more than a 100 years but looks like he is 40. Val wants him dead (likely because he also killed Val's family and conquered the country Val's family was from). Under his rule the cerividians were genocided. Staavo A scholar who lives in Fel Sadanis. He wrote the book Jamus gave to Rain. Val's father Gave Val his coat. Was the same class as Val. Likely an Osaran. Killed by the empire. Snowlilly Tallheart's wife and a cerividian adventurer who loved to delve into liars. Murdered. Stint Stint is an archer who formerly worked for Velika. He was taken into the dungeon and awakened by Rain and the rest of the party. Currently fleeing east with the horse Dust.Category:Characters